Remus Remembers
by Summerkins
Summary: Remus muses over events from OotP and remembers fun times with the other Marauders.


**Disclaimer:** all characters belong to JKR I do not own them though I wish I did.

**Pairing(s):** None really sorta implied Remus/Sirius

**Key: **o-o-o-o Memory o-o-o-o

**Comments:** I originally wrote this for Carrie's writing contest and now I hate myself...I don't even know why I'm putting it up... the topic was your favorite paring... well my fav is Remus/Sirius so this is it...James go thrown in too just a bit...

* * *

Remus Lupin sadly looked at the picture in front of him. He traced his fingers over the faces of himself, James, Lily, Sirius, and Peter. It was taken after graduation their 7th year. Remus blinked rapidly trying to keep back the tears that were welling up in his eyes as he thought about the first friends he'd ever had. James and Lily were dead because of betrayal from Peter, and Sirius was dead because of his own cousin. Remus closed his eyes as memories flashed through his mind. He remembered the first time he'd met James Sirius and Peter, on the train their first year. It was so clear...

o-o-o-o

11 year old Remus Lupin sat on his trunk watching the tracks for the scarlet train. He was early but then his letter had told him to be. He was waiting for someone named Rubeus Hagrid to discuss his...condition. Remus sighed softly then picked up a book titled Hogwarts, A History. He started reading and was soon lost within the book. He looked up startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at the largest man he'd ever seen.

"Remus Lupin?" the giant asked. Remus nodded slowly. The giant smiled "I'm Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds of Hogwarts. Dumbledore sent me here to tell you what we're doing about your...condition." Remus swallowed hard and nodded again. Hagrid grinned then handed him a letter. "Well, I must be off...got loads to do before you lot get there." He said with a kind smile and then disappeared. Remus sighed softly them opened the letter.

Dear Mr. Lupin, On the nights in which your lycanthropy is revealed you shall report to Madam Pomfrey will lead you down to the Whopping Willow tree in which you will take the secret passageway to a secluded house. There you will be safe from harm and shall not be able to hurt others. Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress

Remus smiled slightly then folded the letter up and stuck it in his trunk. Then he settled back down with his book to wait for the train. James Potter and Sirius Black had quickly come through the barrier early hoping to set up a few pranks before anyone else had got there. They'd been slightly put out when they noticed a sandy haired boy sitting on his trunk reading when they came through.

James nudged Sirius and put a finger to his lips then pulled the invisibility cloak he'd gotten from his father out of his bag and threw it over them. They silently snuck up behind the boy and prodded him in the back. He leaped up with a growl and spun around. He looked around in confusion before shaking his head and sitting back down. Sirius had stumbled back slightly when the boy had growled. But James's gray eyes were sparkling with mischief as he prodded the boy again.

Remus jumped up again and spun around. He glared at the supposedly empty platform and reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand. He muttered a spell under his breath, and crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the two boys who, had until just then, been hidden under the cloak. "Think it's funny to scare the daylights out of someone you don't even know?" he said and raised an eyebrow at them.

James gulped and Sirius glanced at his friend before pointing at him and declaring "It was all his idea!" James glared at him. The boy broke into a grin and held out his hand. "I'm Remus Lupin, and you are?" he asked. James and Sirius exchanged looks and then shrugged. They shook his hand and introduced themselves not yet knowing that they were only just forming a friendship that would last for years on end.

o-o-o-o

Remus sniffed slightly and wiped his eyes as he remembered his friends. They were so young and carefree all the time...they didn't even care he was a werewolf...he thought back to that fateful day in their second year when they confronted him about it...

James had grabbed the back of his robes as he walked past the supposedly empty charms classroom and yanked him in. Remus gave a startled yelp as he was drug into the classroom.

"James!" Remus said glaring at his friend. James looked grim and Remus frowned them looked at Sirius and Peter who also looked grim. "What's wrong?" Remus asked nervously wondering if they'd somehow found out and were planning on dumping him.

"Remus," Sirius started, "We know about you." James said and Remus paled looking down at his feet.

"I should have known.it doesn't take to long for you lot to figure anything out...I guess I'll be seeing you around" Remus mumbled then pushed off the wall and started for the door. Sirius grabbed his robes and pushed him back against the wall.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Away...somewhere... somewhere away from you three."

"Now why would you do a thing like that? We're your friends." Sirius said in a slightly annoyed voice.

Remus laughed but it sounded forced and harsh. "Who'd want to be friend with a werewolf? Don't you know? I become a wolf every full moon. I could tear you to pieces in a second."

"You think we care? Remus you've slept in the same dorm as us for over a year...if you were going to hurt us I'm sure you would have. And besides it's only once a month...other than that you're the same old Remus..." James said practically.

"You mean...you don't care?"

"Of course not... in fact we've decided to become Animagus so that we can come with you and not have to worry about you hurting us. Werewolves only attack humans. So if we're in our animal forms we'll be fine." Sirius said with a smirk.

o-o-o-o

And that was that.it had taken them close tothree years to get it but by their 5th year each could turn at will to an animal. Remus smiled sadly at the memory. They accepted me for who I was...they didn't care... he though sadly as he wiped more tears from his eyes. _I can't stand it any more... _he thought as he picked up the sliver knife beside him and ran his fingers over it. Then closing his eyes Remus plunged the knife into his chest.


End file.
